Whispers of the Past
by Sailor Elf
Summary: Two Immortals show up in town, declaring war against Methos and Elkaryene. But neither him nor her know these two Immortals. What do they want?
1. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer - No one from Highlander belongs to me. Elkaryene's mine though! (And any other character in here that you don't recognize.)

Summary - Two Immortals show up in town, declaring war against Methos and Elkaryene. But neither him nor her know these two Immortals. What do they want?

00000

Whispers of the Past

Methos and Elkaryene headed down the street, talking. It was evening and the sun almost made its way over the horizon. They were heading back to the barge, which was not too far away.

"So, I became a student to the world's oldest Immortal and I never realized it," she mused. "I still don't believe it. I never expected you to take on a student, ever."

"Oh, I have taken on some students over my long life. Over the past couple of centuries, I thought I would never have anymore students but then I was on the _Carpathia,_ that trip in April of 1912 and then I met you," Methos replied with a smile on his face. "There was something about you that stood out in my mind. Maybe it was talking to those two children everyone thought were orphans."

"Yeah, we kept in touch until their deaths, the older one's being just recently," Elkaryene said as she faced the ground. "He always wondered how I was still alive afterall these years. How I seemed to in good health all the time."

"So did you tell him about your Immortality?" Methos wondered.

"I went to see him just before his death. He couldn't believe that it was me. He thought I was just a descendant of the woman who kept them company and the genes passed down in my family really well. But then I told him about several experiences that only someone from that time could have known," Elkaryene explained with a smile. "I told him the truth then. About how I was Immortal and that the only way I could die is with decapitation."

Methos also smiled. He didn't tell too many mortals about his Immortality. He was glad that he taught her enough restraint not to talk about hers.

"It's been a few decades since we last saw each other and things have changed greatly," Methos told her.

"You expect things to stay the same? You've been alive longer than I ever will be. You should know more than me how things change over time," Elkaryene told him with a smile as she glanced over at him.

"That is right, considering I'm more than 40 times your age. Now there're no more threats that we have to deal with. Charley's dead, both here and in the afterlife. Still don't know how the heck he got into my head though. I've been trying to figure that one out since it happened. Joe's been giving me a few suggestions and so has Amanda believe it or not," Methos replied.

"But I still miss Fitzcairn. I wish he were here. I always liked listening to his ramblings, no matter how strange they got to be. I'm just glad he helped you, even though he's dead," she said with a smile.

"I could tell that you missed him. I never knew him personally but I always thought I did because of what you told me about him," Methos told her.

"I used to tell him that I would one day meet Methos, the world's oldest man. Told him that it was a small dream I had just to meet him before death claimed either of us. He called me crazy since there were only the stories within the Immortal community, no real proof that the world's oldest man ever really existed. I once told him that why were the stories around if he hadn't existed? He never had an answer for that one," Elkaryene said with a snicker in her voice.

Methos had to laugh at that remark but their talk, and laughter, soon stopped when they felt the presence of two other Immortals. Both of them pulled out their swords and looked around.

"Great. I'm never been the type for fighting. With the fights I've won, I've always felt I've been lucky with those. As much as I know, I still would like to live a little longer," she muttered as two people walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Methos called out to them.

The two didn't answer as they walked into view. It was a man and a woman, both carrying swords in their hands. It was as if they were prepared for this moment from before they stepped towards them.

"Are you Scott Winters and Elkaryene Shymel?" the woman asked them.

"Yes, we are," Methos replied, not letting his guard down one bit. "Who are you?"

"I am Bobby Smith and this is my wife Anna. We've come to give some payback," the man replied as he lifted the sword from his side.

"Never heard of you," Methos told them, standing between them and Elkaryene.

The two new Immortals appeared to be experienced to him and he knew that Elkaryene didn't have much experience fighting Immortals. He knew that she would die against whoever she was to face.

"No, you wouldn't have heard of us," Bobby told him. "You never met us. Now, we have to fight. I will take your head and Anna will take the head of your young friend there."

"What? Please explain what is exactly going on here? What did we ever do to you for you to find us like this?" Methos demanded to know.

"You've lived, that's why," replied Anna, as the two lifted up their swords.

"I know this is a bit strange but I can't let you do that. This almost appears to be an act of something else other than a normal battle between two Immortals," Methos said with a snicker in his voice.

"How right you are," Bobby told him before lifting his sword.

The man ran forward, lunging with his sword. Methos grabbed Elkaryene's arm but the connection was soon broken when the man's sword hit Methos in the arm, drawing blood. The oldest Immortal retaliated, gasping from the injury. Methos saw that the wound was quite deep. He feared that it might have have hit an artery for there was quite a bit of blood. He glanced at the Immortal standing before him.

"That is only a start of what we will do to you," Bobby told him.

Methos glanced at the injury before lifting his sword with the other hand. The man started to steadily walk towards him, his sword prepared.

"Both of you will die tonight," Bobby snarled at him.

"No, we will not. Not if I can help it," Methos said with a smile, hoping that his injury would heal really soon. "Elkaryene means a lot to me."

"What is she? Your lover?" wondered Anna as she gave a smirk.

"No, she is not my lover but she is a very good friend of mine," Methos replied as he carefully watched the two of them.

As much as he prepared himself for the oncoming attack, he still wasn't entirely prepared for it. Methos managed to block some of the attacks assailing him but he found it difficult with only one good arm. He was soon finding the pain too great and he looked over at Elkaryene and saw that she was losing. Bobby saw Methos let his guard down for one moment and attacked. He stabbed the oldest Immortal through the stomach. Methos gasped at the movement though his abdomen area. He stared at the Immortal before him for one moment looking down at the sword that lay speared through him.

"Now, you shall die!" Bobby told him, glancing over at his wife.

Elkaryene was trying her best to defend herself against Anna and she was losing terribly. Methos quickly glanced over at her and saw this.

_'What did I get you into now?'_ he thought to himself.

_'I haven't had enough experience for something like this!'_ Elkaryene thought to herself.

She soon found her sword knocked out of her hands. She looked over at Methos to see that he had a sword through his body. What was even worse, was that the sword was protruding slightly from the man's back. Methos started to fall to the ground, obviously dying or already dead.

"Scott!" she cried out, her attention diverted from Anna.

Anna snickered at the oppurtunity that was given to her. She pulled out a dagger and stabbed her in the shoulder. Elkaryene gasped at the sensation and looked at the woman before her.

"I still do not understand why you are doing this?" she said in a quiet voice.

"And you will never know why for both of you will die tonight. Neither of us know how old the two of you are but it will still be a pleasure killing the two of you," Anna replied quietly as she lifted up her sword.

Bobby also lifted his, ready to take Methos' head when they heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" came a man's voice. "What's going on here?"

Anna and Bobby gave each other a quick glance before they looked back to where the voice came from.

"Whoever he is, he's a mortal. We will have to finish this another time," Bobby told her.

"That we will. Let them deal with the fact their Immortality has been revealed to a mortal," Anna agreed as she kicked Elkrayene in the back.

The young Immortal winced before she felt herself being pushed to the ground. Anna pulled Elkaryene's sword away from her and looked at it for a moment before spearing it through her shoulder. Elkaryene cried out and continued to do so as the man hurried up to them as quickly as he possibly could. Through blurry eyes, she thought she recognized the man, who was walking slower than someone else would. She thought she reccognized the man, who held onto his cane. His greying hair and beard stood out to her as she fell into unconsciousness. The man looked over their bodies before staring in the direction the two strangers went in.

"What the heck happened?" wondered the man, surprised at what he was seeing.

He pulled out a cell phone and punched a number into it. He allowed it to ring a few times before someone finally answered.

"Hello?" came a male voice.

"Mac, we have a problem," Joe said into the phone. "It's about Methos and Elkaryene. Something's happened."

TBC...


	2. Interesting Details

Dunclan Macleod hurried out as fast as as he could after getting the phone call from Joe. The mortal seemed to be upset about something. The 400-year-old remembered Joe saying something happening to Methos and Elkaryene but he didn't go into detail.

_'What was it? What happened to them? It has to be serious enough to call me,' _he thought to himself as he climbed into the car.

He began to hurry as quicly as he could to the position that Joe told him about. As he arrived, he began to sense the two Immortals nearby as he looked over Joe. He quickly climbed out of the car.

"Joe?" Duncan asked as he hurried over to the mortal.

Joe simply looked at him before glancing back over to where he was looking before. Duncan followed his gaze to see two familiar, yet lifeless, forms on the ground.

"What happened to them?" Duncan wondered as he hurried towards the two.

"I not quite sure myself. All I know is that two people ran off when I got here. Probably two Immortals who challenged them to a fight and then ran off when I arrived," Joe replied as he watched Duncan.

"This is impossible Joe! Methos was challenged and almost lost his head! He's about 5,000 years old! I don't see him losing his head anytime soon because of how good he is!" Duncan almost cried out.

"But don't forget about Elkaryene. He's kept an eye out for her for almost a century. Both of us know that Charley is dead, particularly you. Why would Methos stop protecting her now?" wondered Joe. "And besides, Charley was only one Immortal that we knew of that was after her, how do we know there was no one else?"

"We don't. That's what worries me," Duncan replied as he glanced up at Joe.

Joe nodded in agreement as he watched as Duncan pulled Methos and Elkaryene's bodies into the car. He had already pulled the swords out of their bodies.

_'I have never seen something like this before. What happened?'_ wondered Duncan.

00000

Methos began to hear voices around him. He began to see stars before his closed eyes before he decided to give a groan and lift himself up slightly. He immediately noticed that the voices stopped and he managed to open his eyes to look up at Duncan and Joe.

"Hi Methos. Welcome back to the land of the living," Joe told him with a smile on his face.

"Some welcome," Methos managed to cough as he tried to climb to a sitting position. "Where's Kari? How is she?"

Duncan sighed as he looked at Elkaryene lying on a nearby couch.

"She woke up about five minutes ago but she could barely keep her eyes open. She's fast asleep at the moment. All I want to know now is what happened? I have never seen you lose a fight and nearly lose your head," Duncan wondered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Methos sighed as his stare went between Joe, Duncan and Elkaryene.

"You know how it is Macleod. I am capable of of winning the fights I am in but all I could think about was Kari. You know she's not as experienced as you or I andshe does want to live. She hasn't directly told me but she has in her own way. I was caught off-guard," Methos explained.

"Who were those two anyway? Did you know them?" asked Joe.

"Well, I don't know. Never met them before in my entire life or even heard of them. Called themselves Bobby and Anna Smith. Did you ever hear of them Joe?" Methos replied as he faced Joe.

Joe thought about the names for a moment and gave a slight nod of the head.

"I've heard the names before. I'd have to check out the Watcher Files for more informationabout them though. It's not like I've come across them often," Joe replied.

Methos sighed as his stare soon came to Elkaryene.

"Looks like she's going to have some training again," he told her. "I personally want her prepared for I know they're going to be back."

He looked over at Joe and Macleod, who both were just as worried as he was.

00000

Elkaryene lifted her sword to block Methos' and he knocked it yet again to the ground.

"Kari, have you been practicing like I remember telling you?" Methos had to ask.

"Since we parted last, I really haven't really fought much nor have I had someone to practice with either," Elkaryenen replied as she lifted up the sword.

"It shows a bit," he told her as Joe and Duncan watched.

"Don't tell me that you haven't gone through a time where you haven't gone up against anyone or fell back in your swordfighting," Elkaryene told him.

Methos winced at those words for he knew them to be correct. After all, he did go 200 years without a battle against another Immortal: although he didn't want to admit that to her just yet.

"Well? Have you? she repeated, really wanting to know.

"Well..." he started.

"You have, haven't you? When and how long?" she demanded to know, a smile creeping onto her face. "Tell me."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Methos demanded.

"I will when you tell me this. I'd like to know and I might not stop until you tell me," she replied with a smile.

Duncan laughed for he knew how long it was.

"Hey Elkaryene!" Duncan called over to her.

"What Duncan? I'm trying to get some informtaion out of him here. Information that could prove useful in the future," she replied.

"I was just going to say that if he doesn't tell you, that I will. I know that answer," Duncan said with a laugh.

An evil looking smile crept upon Elkaryene's face once she heard that. She began to laugh quietly to herself and Methos gave an exasperated sigh as he he stared at Duncan with an angry look on his face.

"Thanks Macleod. Now she knows she can go to you for things that _I_ won't tell her," Methos told him.

"That's the beauty of it though. I mean, she's known you for a century Methos and she's really just getting to know you. Why can't she know a bit about you? You've been in places that she's never been in and she's curious about them," Duncan explained.

"Right. Just like the time not too long ago when she asked about the Bronze Age. What a time to ask about," Methos muttered to himself, looking away from the Highlander and Elkaryene.

He knew that his time as one of the Four Horsemen resided in that time. He didn't tell her everything about it... yet. He knew that she would be interested in something like that.

"I'm sorry Methos. What was that again? I don't think we caught that," Duncan wondered.

_'I think he likes taunting me like this,' _Methos thought to himself as he heard Elkaryene begin to laugh.

"Be prepared for more of my questions. You have been forewarned and there will be many of them," she told him.

Joe wasn't really paying attention. He glanced up to watch the two from time to time but he was searching the Watcher Database for anything on the two Immortals that attacked Methos and Elkaryene. He wasn't finding much until a file popped up onto his screen.

"What's this?" he asked out loud.

The three Immortals stopped with what they were doing and looked over at Joe.

"What's wrong Joe? What did you find?" Methos asked as he hurried over to the Watcher.

"Some information about places that this Anna and Bobby have been. I've been trying to see if they have been in places where they might have crossed paths with you," Joe replied.

"But we haven't met them before, whether it be up close or from afar," Elkaryene protested. "Yet they know who the two of us are. All I have to say is, I don't know how they found out, but they do."

"Well, you haven't obviously since the two of you say that you've never met these two," Joe replied.

"What was so interesting just now? It sounded like something that might be of use to figure the recent attack on us," Methos told him.

Joe sighed as he scratched his head, his stare returning to the screen.

"It is interesting since I never expected them to be there," Joe told them.

"Where? When?" Duncan wanted to know.

"They were at Pearl Harbor... about a month after the attack," Joe told them.

TBC...


	3. An Inevitable Confrontation?

"They were in Pearl Harbor a month after the attack? That's impossible!" cried Elkaryene.

"They were there, no matter how many times you don't want to believe it. So far, it's the only time in Elkaryene's lifetime that the four of you even remotely crossed paths within a short time," Joe said.

"We had left Pearl Harbor almost immediately after Kari was presumed dead. Sp they couldn't have met us," Methos told them.

"We know that. It still doesn't make any sense. That still doesn't explain why these two are after Methos and Elkaryene," Duncan mentioned.

"No, it doesn't. All I can figure at the moment is something dealing with the attack that made them really hate the two of you. Enough to want to see the two of you permenanatly dead," Joe replied. "Other than that, I don't know."

"Still don't see how anything that we did during the attack that would made them angry at us," Methos replied. "I mean, Elkaryene was doing her usual duties as a nurse before the attack started. She ran to help and a bomb happened to land in front of her. She was taken to the hospital where she was pronounced as dead on the scene. She awoke soon after and I found her. There was nothing else we could do but leave."

"And it was then he suggested that we leave because of Charley. At the time, we were the only three Immortals on the island," Elkaryene replied.

"Remember these two arrived at Pearl Harbor after the two of you had already left. Charley might have still been there and he might have told these two your names. Who knows?" Joe said with a sigh. "Unless something shows up soon, whether it be something in the files or it be them, we probably won't know why they attacked yet. This is our best lead at the moment."

The three Immortals sighed as they looked around at each other.

"What do we do now... Scott?" Duncan asked him.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Not many people really want my head for any reason other than the fact that I'm Methos. I'm still a bit unused to the fact and I'm flexible. I'll deal with it," Methos replied. "You know where my worries lie."

Duncan and Joe both nodded. Elkaryene simply stood there, not wanting to say anything else. She knew that he had reason to worry about her.

After all, she had reason to worry about him.

00000

Bobby paced back and forth as Anna looked on. There was some tension in the air as they thought about what to do next.

"They got away again. Every single time we found out where they are, we miss them by hours, even minutes. When we finally confront them face to face, we have to leave because of some mortal that come by," Bobby muttered.

"We should have taken their heads anyway," Anna snorted.

"And have a pesky mortal tell everyone what he saw? We can't risk it. We're going to have to find them again and kill them this time. After what they've done, they have to pay for it," Bobby angrily replied as he walked up to her.

"They do but we have to find them in a more vulnerable position than what we did before. We have waited this long, we can wait a little longer. Well, I know I can," Anna said as she faced her husband.

"That we have.It didn't take too long findingout who they were. From there,all we had to do was find them somehow. You know that wasn't easy," Bobby agreed.

"You know how it is with some Immortals. They have to change aliases every so many years so they don't raise suspicion with anyone. So no one can track them. It could be any number of reasons why Immortals change their names. But something confuses me," Anna mused as she placed a hand on her chin.

"What?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Scott. I think he was almost holding back. I think he was worried about the girl when we arrived. I could tell. I think he would have defeated you if his guard was up the entire time... but he let it down for a moment and you managed to take advantage of it," Anna explained.

Bobby thought about this informtaion, trying to figure out something.

"So you think we should go after the girl? And Scott will follow, trying to rescue her? He appeared to be very protective of her," Bobby wondered. "I don't think that he will allow anything to happen to her as long as he is alive."

"I think that's a start. Then after we lead him to a predetermined destination, we take both of their heads," Anna said with a smile. "They won't live very long now."

"Do you know where we could find them now?" Bobby asked her with a smile on his face.

"Of course," she replied, a smile on her face as well.

00000

Elkaryene paced back and forth as Duncan, Methos and Joe sat nearby. Methos was intently watching her.

"Kari, stop pacing like that. You'll wear a hole through the floor," Methos told her.

"Can't stop thinking about Pearl Harbor. What did I do there that would make someone so made at me?" she replied.

"We can't say that it had something to do with Pearl Harbor. It's only a theory at this point," Methos told her.

"I know but it still bothers me," she muttered in reply.

"Why does it?" wondered Joe.

"I don't know. That's what scares me. For all we know, they could have known someone there," Elkaryenen replied.

All of a sudden, the three Immortals felt the presence of another Immortal around. Joe looked between them.

"I take it one or both of them are around," he sighed.

"Yeah but there's only one," Methos replied, showing a worried look on his face.

"That scares me," Elkaryene said. "What are they up to now?"

"No matter what, I'm not going to let them near you Kari," Methos told her, standing up.

He drew his sword and stood in front of Elkaryene as Duncan stood up himself. They prepared themselves for the inevitable intrusion and subsequent battle.

They heard pounding at the door. All were wondering why the person at the door would be pounding like that before the presence of the Immortal slowly disappeared. Methos lowered his sword slightly, easing the tension in his body a bit but he wasn't letting his guard down any further for he wasn't sure if either Bobby or Anna would be back.

"Well, whoever that was, decided not to stay long," Methos sighed. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Maybe they knew they were outnumbered. There's three of us in here and there was one of them," Duncan replied, lowering his katana.

"Who knows?" Elkaryene replied as she walkemd across the room, towards the door.

She looked over the door, wondering what was going to happen next. She opened the door and stared at it to see a piece of paper nailed to it.

"It's from Bobby and Anna," she told them.

"What does it say?" asked Methos, as he headed over to her.

"It says... 'Watch out behind you'. What the heck does that mean?" she replied as she, Duncan and Methos began to feel the presence of the Immortal again.

They heard the squealing of tires outside the building. Methos realized what was going on and ran towards the door.

The car door flew open and Bobby hurried out, reaching for her. Elkaryene tried to run away but he grabbed her arm. He held her in place, a hand over her mouth. Methos stopped several feet away from them, shaking his head.

"Leave her be! Release her!" Methos yelled at him.

"Do you really think I'm going to do something like that now?" Bobby asked him.

Methos shook his head as he ran towards them again. Elkaryene tried to scream at him but couldn't as Bobby lifted up a gun a fired it. The bullet hit Methos through his heart and he gasped before falling to the ground in a heap. Bobby snickered at the sight.

"Sometimes, people will act so irrationally, don't you think?" he asked the two before running out the door with Elkaryene in hand.

Duncan hurried after them but once he was outside, the car had already left down the road, disappearing into the distance.

"What now?" Joe called over to him.

"I don't know Joe," Duncan replied. "My best guess is that they'll probably want Methos now."

TBC...


	4. Anger in the Eyes of an Immortal

Author's Note - Yeah, I know it took me a while to update this. I've been slightly busy with work. Well, here's the next chapter!

00000

Methos found himself coughing yet again that day. He climbed to a sitting position to find Joe standing nearby and Duncan kneeling beside him.

"What happened?" he asked in a hoarse voice, blinking his eyes a few times.

"That was Bobby and Anna. Looks like they had come after the two of you again," Duncan replied with a sigh.

"Well, at least they didn't get us," Methos said in a quiet voice.

Duncan looked down at the floor. Methos noticed this gesture and put on a worried look.

"Macleod, what's wrong?" Methos demanded to know as he turned in Duncan's direction.

"Methos, they took her. Bobby and Anna have her now. I couldn't get to her in time," Duncan told him, still facing the ground.

The oldest Immortal groaned at the thought of these two strange Immortals having her. And particularly ones who wanted her head.

"Not again," he groaned, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Not again?" repeated Joe.

"Elkaryene. She was chased by Charley for nearly a century and now someone else wants her head? I've been trying to save her from this type of thing for decades," Methos replied with a sigh. "Besides, Charley was the only one I was aware of. If there were any others, I wouldn't have been able to protect her from them. And that is precisely what happened. There was someone I didn't know about who was after her head and I couldn't stop them."

Duncan began to pace back and forth as Joe watched him.

"Now how do we find her?" wondered the mortal.

"We start the old fashioned way. Look!" Methos replied as he climbed to his feet.

He started to head towards the door but Duncan stopped him by standing in front of him. Methos angrily looked at him.

"What are you doing in my way?" Methos had to ask him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Duncan had to ask, giving a disbelieving look at him.

"I'm going after them! I have to find Elkaryene!" Methos replied, the anger obvious in his voice.

"Not like this you aren't. Besides, you don't even know where to start," Duncan told him.

"I don't have to know. I just have to scour this city until I find them," Methos replied as he tried to walk past Duncan.

Yet Duncan stopped him again. It was obvious to the Highlander that the oldest Immortal was becoming more and more angry with the situation... and with him.

"Get out of my way Macleod," Methos snarled at him.

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed. We'll think of places we can start looking," Duncan told him.

"Right now, I could care less if I die. If I die while saving Elkaryene, then it's all worth it," Methos replied.

Duncan narrowed his eyes as he looked at the world's oldest man.

"I've never seen you act like this. Not since Alexis," Duncan told him.

"I would do anything for those I greatly care about. You know how much I cared about Alexis. I also care about Elkaryene. I know they're centuries younger than I am Macleod but that doesn't matter. I knew Alexis would eventually die. I know that Elkaryene will as well but just like everyone else, when is the question," Methos replied. "And she won't exactly die of old age or disease either. Now I know she will die. I don't know these people but I am certain that they will kill her but not until they have me witness it or at least find me and then kill me before her."

Duncan sighed, lowering his head. Methos walked by him and out the door. The 400-year-old Immortal turned to watch him leave.

"Let him go Mac. He needs to blow off some steam," Joe called after him.

"He's also going to get himself killed if he confronts them like that" Duncan argued as he headed back to the mortal.

"You think I didn't realize that already? Yeah, I know. I also know that whoever gets his Quickening is going to get a bit of a surprise," Joe replied. "And Elkaryene might have to witness it unless she gets killed first."

"I know. That's what scares me," Duncan told him.

00000

Methos walked down the street from the bar, determined to find Elkaryene. He knew he had no idea where to start looking for her.

_'I'll search the entire town if I have to,' _he thought to himself as he hurried down the street.

The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end as he felt the presence of another Immortal around. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as he kept an eye out all around him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the conquering hero," came a familiar voice.

Methos turned around to see Bobby standing down the street, sword in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Let her go. We have no quarrel with you. Just let Elkaryene go and we'll be on our way," Methos told him.

"Oh but you do and you never even realized it," Bobby replied, the smirk still on his face.

"If you would only tell us! Then maybe we can work something out," Methos told him.

"We can tell you why we hate you so much but we won't be able to work it out. Too much damage has been done already," came the reply. "Do you remember Pearl Harbor?"

"Of course. I remember it like it was yesterday," Methos replied, continuing to watch the man.

"Well, we knew someone there. The same man who took your young friend to the nurses' station. Everyone thought he was crazy about someone coming back from the dead! After he died, we swore that the one who made a fool of him who pay," Bobby explained.

"Alright, I can see how Elkaryene is involved but how am I?" wondered Methos, narrowing his eyes.

"Not only did you help her escape the island but you angered us in another incident a few hundred years before that," Bobby replied, the anger showing in his face. "Of which I'll never tell you. Now let's fight."

He rushed towards the oldest Immortal, his sword prepared. Methos parryed the attack and the two faced each other.

"We don't have to do this," Methos told him. "I'll kill you if I have to."

"We do. Trust me, we do," replied Bobby. "And you won't kill me. I know you won't."

00000

Elkaryene looked over at Anna, who was sitting a few feet away from her. Anna's back was away from her. The young Immortal moved around in her binds, hoping to free her arms and escape.

"And don't even think about trying to escape young one for we'll always be after you. You can never escape us, no matter where you go. We'll find you, hunt you down and kill you" Anna suddenly told her, as if she knew what was going on.

"Then why keep me anyway? I have done nothing wrong? Neither has Scott! And he will find me," she protested as she tried to move against the chair.

"Your friend Scott has taunted us in more ways than one. Even more than you and he never even realized it," Anna told her before standing up and turning around to face her. "You will never realize how much he put us through."

"I can try and understand if you just tell me," she protested.

Anna looked at her for a moment before snickering.

"Alright. I'll tell you. I heard about your friend Scott many centuries ago from two friends of ours. Apparently, he had gotten involved in their relationship, which ended with disasterous results. He was going by another name then but we managed to figure his more current name out from a friend of yours. If I remember right, his name was Charley," Anna explained to her.

"You're after us because we got involved in other people's lives, people you just happened to be friends with? Unbelievable! You're fighting a battle that doesn't make any sense, really. At least it doesn't to me," Elkaryene snickered.

Anger flared in Anna's eyes as she stormed over to the younger Immortal.

"He made fools of our friends. We swore to them that the one who did so would pay for that for we knew we could," Anna replied. "If someone did something to your frind Scott, wouldn't you want to see something done to the person who wronged him?"

"Alright. I see how Scott fits into this but I don't see how I do just yet" Elkaryene told her, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Anna gave a small growl at that and balled her hand up into a fist.

00000

Methos blocked another attack from Bobby. The oldest Immortal gave a sigh, knowing what had to be done. He began to attack Bobby and soon had him on his back on the ground, his sword lying a few feet away. Methos had the edge of his sword sitting next to Bobby's neck. He was slightly confused when Bobby began to laugh slightly.

"You kill me now, you will never know where your young friend is. If I don't return, Anna will kill her" Bobby snarled at him.

Methos stiffened at that comment. He hadn't really thought about that scenario, he was so angry. He took his sword away from Bobby's neck and the Immortal subsequently stood up.

"Now there's the good boy," Bobby said with smile on his face as he placed his hand inside his trenchcoat.

Methos knew that smile wasn't of happiness and he barely knew what hit him as he heard a gun go off. His body was now lying in the ground, dead and Bobby placed the gun back where he had it in the inside coat pocket.

"Now we have the two of you right where we want you," Bobby snickered as he towered over the lifeless form of Methos. "Too bad I just can't kill you yet."

TBC...


	5. Start of a New Plan

Author's Note - Hi to everyone's who's reading.(If any, I wouldn't know). Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. Been busy with work and had a bit of a writer's block at first when it came to this chapter. Well anyway, here's the next chapter. Have fun, please enjoy.

00000

Duncan hurried down the street, hoping he could come across Methos. The Immortal was becoming increasingly worried by each passing moment.

_'If I were an angry Immortal, out looking for two others who took a friend hostage, where would I go?'_ Duncan thought to himself.

He glanced down every street and alleyway he passed. He had to wonder if Joe had heard anything from the eldest Immortal. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number of the bar. It rang a few times before Joe answered.

"Hi Joe, it's me. Have you heard anything from Methos yet?" Duncan asked him.

_"No, I haven't Macleod. Nothing from him, Bobby or Anna. I have no clue on where they could be without checking in on the Watcher Files again,"_ Joe replied.

"Think you'd be able to do that?" Duncan wondered as he drove up to his home.

Duncan stopped the car and prepared him to listen to what the Watcher has to say.

_"Well, let me check. Their Watchers have had a very close eye on them over the years Macleod. Yet lately, they kept losing track of them. Unable to keep up with them and they kept disappearing on them. We already knew they were here in town, just not where they live. We've been trying Macleod. Like I said, they've been elding us lately and we don't know how," _Joe explained.

"Well, that's just great. We haven't heard from anyone and the Watchers don't know where to find them. This is so perfect," Duncan grumbled to himself.

_"Hey, we didn't know this was going to happen. We knew they were the vengeful type. Have been for nearly 2,000 years. We simply didn't know about this. No one did until just recently,"_ Joe told them.

"I'm sorry, what was that last part again?" Duncan had to say.

_"Which part? The one where they've been vengeful for nearly 2,000 years?" _Joe wanted to make sure. _"They each are around 2,000 years old. They met just before they even became Immortals and they both died at the same time, which kicked in the Immortality."_

"That means they've got nearly just as much experience combined as Methos. We don't have much more than them," Duncan told himself. "Joe, we have to find a lead soon or else you know what's going to happen."

_"On it Mac,"_ Joe said before hanging up the phone.

Duncan lead his car through the streets, hoping to find something soon.

00000

Bobby walked into the building to see Anna standing at the other side of the room. Elkaryene was still in her chair. The young Immortal watched as Bobby brought Methos' body into the room.

"Scott!" she cried out.

"Silence!" Anna yelled at her.

Elkaryene immediately shut her mouth, not wanting to aggravate the two any further. She watched as Bobby stopped and dumped Methos' body onto the floor. She yearned to help her friend but she didn't know how.

"He was easy to take down. Too easy.He cares for her greatly and I would like to know why," Bobby told Anna. "She was the reason I could take him down."

Anna's eyebrows shot up in curiousity at what her husband had said.

"I'd like to know that myself. I don't know how much older he is to us but I'd love to know," Anna agreed.

"That too. She could know but I doubt it. I really don't think that someone as young and naive as her knows how old her friend could possibly be," Bobby replied.

"And their friends are still looking for them. We should eliminate them as well. Particularly the Immortal. The mortal isn't so bad. I don't think he knows what we are, unless I'm wrong," Anna said.

"Good thing is they don't know where to find us. Unless we want them to find us rather soon, it'll be a while before they find us," Bobby told her.

Anna nodded in agreement as she folded her arms. She began to pace back and forth, wondering what to do. Her stare soon came to Elkaryene, who sat quietly in her chair. Anna walked over to her with a smile.

"I think there's one way of bringing them here. We could bring their friend here ourselves, then take them out all at once. I mean, you or I are older than all of them put together. I just know it. Scott can't be too much older than us. They'd never be able to defeat us," Anna suggested.

She smirked as she looked over at her husband, who smiled back at her. Elkaryene watched them with frantic eyes.

"You can't do this!" she cried out, unable to keep quiet anymore.

She began to wriggle in the seat as both Anna and Bobby walked up to her. They both smiled at her.

"Of course we can. You're not in a position to do anything. You can't help Scott so don't even try. He's dead, just as you are and your friend we saw at the bar," Bobby told her.

Elkeryene watched as they walked over to Methos, who still hadn't revived quite yet. The young Immortal saw that he was in the process of healing and she heard him groan. The two lifted him up and carried him across the room to a wall. Bobby and Anna each pulled out a dagger, causing Elkaryene to gulp. She knew what was coming as she continued to watch them.

_'I don't think I'm going to like where this is going,' _she thought to herself. _'Not at all.'_

She had to close her eyes and turned her head away. She didn't open her eyes as she heard a cry out in pain. She didn't want to look but she knew she would have to eventually.

_'Methos, no. Sometimes, I wish some things never happened. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess. I really hate putting others at risk because of me,'_ she thought to herself.

"Leave him like that. I'll go after their friend. Do something with her in the meantime. When I come back with their friend, we can't have her warning him about anything," Bobby said before he headed for the door.

Elkaryene opened her eyes and looked over at her friend, the tears in her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bobby leaving the building. She slightly lowered her head as Anna walked over to her.

"What's the matter with you? Never seen your friend like this before?" Anna asked her.

"It's none of your business," retorted Elkaryene.

She lifted her head enough to stare at the woman standing before her.

"You know will not live past this night," Anna said.

"When I die, it will not be by your hands. I'd rather die a million deaths than be permanantly killed by you," Elkaryene snarled back. "In fact, I'd rather be killed by Scott than you."

"Too bad your wish won't come true," Anna replied with a sneaky smile on her face.

The older Immortal took out another dagger and looked over Elkaryene with an evil smile on her face.

000009

Joe walked over to the bar, reaching for the phone as he did so. He dialed a number and it rang a few times beforesomeone finally answered.

"Have we found anything about Anna or Bobby yet?" he asked the other on the phone.

He began to listen to what the person had to say.

"Yeah, I know that already. Anything else you can tell me?" Joe wanted to know.

He began to listen to what the man had to say. Joe began to write things down all the while, not noticing that the door opened. He didn't notice the quiet footsteps that made their way towards him.

"Listen, that's great. You've been a great help. Thanks," Joe said before hanging up the phone.

Almost immediately, he heard the clicking of a gun behind him.

"I see you're here. I figured you were going to come sooner or later," Joe told him without even turning his head.

"Then why are you alone if you were expecting me?" wondered Bobby.

"I was actually expecting you later than sooner," Joe admitted to him.

"Don't even think about moving. Where's your friend? The one who was here earlier with you, Scott and Elkaryene?" Bobby demanded. "And no lies."

"No lies, huh? Well, honestly, he's out looking for you and Anna. When he'll be back I won't know," Joe replied.

"Does he have a cell phone?" Bobby asked.

"What? Joe asked, a bit surprised with what he heard.

"Does he have a cell phone?" repeated Bobby. "If he does, you are going to call him and tell him to come back here."

Joe sighed. Bobby's answer came as the mortal picked up the receiver. He began to dial the number and let it ring a few times before Duncan answered.

_"What is it Joe?" _Duncan wanted to know. _"I'm trying to look for Methos and Elkaryene."_

"It's about Scott and Elkaryene. There's someone here at the barto talk to you. So you'd better come back and talk to him," Joe explained.

Joe couldn't tell how surprised Duncan was but he could only imagine. The Highlander was quiet for a moment before speaking back up.

_"I'll be right there Joe. Don't move,"_ Duncan told him.

Duncan hung up the phone as Joe stared at the receiver in his hand.

"Don't worry my friend. I'm not planning to move anytime soon," Joe said with a snicker in his voice.

Joe didn't see the smile creeping onto Bobby's face when he said that.

_'Now they will all die,'_ Bobby thought to himself.

TBC...


	6. One Wrong Move

Duncan began to hurry back towards Joe's bar. The mortal seemed rather calm when he called on the phone.

"What could be going on now? What did he find that he couldn't tell me over the phone?" he asked himself out loud as he came up to the bar.

His answer came as the sensation at the back of his neck, indicating that an Immortal was nearby.

"Joe!" he cried out before running inside.

There, he found Joe sitting in a chair, with Bobby standing behind him. Bobby was holding a knife to Joe's neck, as if trying to intimidate Duncan or even Joe yetthe mortal calmly sat where he was.

"One wrong move, and he dies," Bobby warned him.

"I don't think so. I think one move, right or wrong, and we all die, am I right? Now where's Elkaryene and Scott?" Duncan demanded to know.

"They're somewhere close. You obviously haven't found them otherwise you'd be there, trying to free them," Bobby replied with a cunning smile on his face.

"And I suppose you're not going to tell me where they are either? Now why are you here?" Duncan retaliated.

"I've come here for you and him. Particularly you. I will take you to your friends if you give up your sword and quietly come with me. Nothing will happen as long as you cooperate. The moment you don't, everyone will die," Bobby explained to him. "Including him."

Duncan quietly growled to himself as he laid down his katana.

"Don't do this Macleod," Joe told him.

"I have to Joe. Can't let it end this way. I have to try something," Duncan replied.

He angrily stared at the Immortal standing across the room.

"Good. Now come on before I change my mind about killing you now instead of later," Bobby replied.

He stepped away from Joe as Duncan walked towards him. Bobby snickered as he led Duncan out of the room. Joe watched them leave, a worried look on his face.

_'Well whoever gets Methos' quickening is going to have one hell of a shock,' _Joe thought to himself.

He reached for the phone and began to dial. He patiently waited for someone to answer until someone managed to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ came a voice from on the other line. _"This had better be good."_

"Oh it is. This is Joe. I just got a lead on something - interesting. There's going to be a battle somewhere near my bar," Joe explained.

"Oh really. Do you know exactly where?" asked the man.

"No, but I have a feeling that we will know soon enough. It's Bobby and Anna Smith. They're back in town. We've finally gotten a lead on them again," Joe replied.

Joe couldn't see the man's eyes shoot up in surprise, but he figured he could see them. Any of the Watchers would be surprised that the whereabouts of those two was known again.

"Aren't the ones we lost track of a few years back?" he wanted to confirm.

"One and the same. They're after Elkaryene Shymel and a friend of hers. A former teacher of hers. I think in a sense, still is. What are they after her for? I wouldn't be able to tell you," Joe said. "Bobby nor Anna have really said anything about it when I saw them."

"One way or another, we better find them soon. We'll probably lose Elkaryene and her friend but we'll finally know where Bobby and Anna are, finally. We can't lose track of these two again," the other Watcher said.

"I know but have you considered where Elkaryene has been? She's been to more places than any of us have been," Joe told her.

"Yes, we have but she's young still and that's why she's going to get killed. She doesn't have as much experience as these two. Remember Joe, we never had a chance to put a Watcher on Elkaryene right away. You know we didn't until a few months ago," the man said. "We'll get our best people on it. We will find them sooner or later."

00000

Duncan walked outside and climbed into the car which Bobby headed towards.

"Remember, one wrong move and we come back and kill him," Bobby reminded him.

"Like you're going to make me forget," Duncan muttered to himself.

Bobby heard that and growled slightly as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"So where are they?" Duncan asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just be glad they're not dead yet. You'll get to see them one last time before you all die," Bobby replied.

"I take it you're going to tell me what they did to aggravate you so much?" Duncan wondered.

"Do you really want to know?" Bobby asked him.

"I don't think I would have asked if I wasn't curious at all. I haven't known these two for very long but they don't seem to be the type to aggravate anyone at this magnitude," Duncan replied with a smile.

Bobby didn't appear too happy and Duncan could see this. The Highlander smiled to himself, knowing he hit a subject that Bobby didn't want to talk about.

"They humiliated our friends," Bobb finally replied.

Duncan was unprepared so he turned surprised towards the man.

"What?" Duncan said.

"Friends of ours were humiliated my these two. Scott got between two friends of ours almost 2000 years ago. Elkaryene made a fool of another just over 50 years ago. Now are you satisfied?" Bobby angrily explained.

"Yeah, I am," Duncan quietly replied, a bit unsure what to think.

"Now be quiet, we're almost there," Bobby snorted.

'That was a quick ride,' Duncan thought to himself. _'How could the Watchers look over the wherabouts of two Immortals previously known to be unaccounted for? They are so close to Joe, it's not even funny!'_

Duncan soon found himself being forced out of the car and towards the building.

"Anything I should be prepared for?" asked Duncan.

"What?" Bobby had to ask himself.

"Anything I should be prepared for?" repeated Duncan. "You know, any scenes that might be unsuitable for my 'young' eyes?"

"You should be a comedian. That was real hilarious," Bobby dryly told him as he opened up the door. "There's nothing you probably haven't seen before."

Duncan closed his mouth and began to look around the area. He didn't see anyone around and began to worry.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Don't worry. They're here and not far away," Bobby reassured him, a snicker in his voice.

Duncan heard that snicker and that worried him greatly. He didn't know what fate already befell his two friends. He followed Bobby for a while before he began to faintly sense two others nearby.

"You want to see your friends again? They're right in there," Bobby asked him.

He pointed at the door that was silently sitting across the room. Duncan glanced between him and the door.

"What am I to expect?" Duncan wondered.

"If I told you, would I be telling you to walk into that room?" Bobby asked him.

Duncan didn't answer as he began to head towards the door. He slowly placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. He gasped at what he saw once it opened.

Methos was hanging by his wrists from a cross-like structure. Blood was streaked down his arms, torso and face, his eyes closed. With his head hanging down, Methos was in the worst state that Duncan ever saw him in.

"Scott," Duncan quietly said.

He quickly looked around for Elkaryene. He finally noticed her nearby, sitting in a chair. She had a dagger through her heart but behind her, was Anna, a sword right at the young Immortal's neck.

TBC...


	7. Turnabout

"What the hell did you do to them?" Duncan demanded to know.

"Well, this is a start to what's going to be happening to them. Scott is in a temporary state of unconsciousness until we finally take his head or we decide to take hers first. What we're having trouble with is whose head to take first: his or hers," Bobby explained.

"I'm ready to take hers anytime," Anna called over to them.

"I wonder what would be more tragic. Having her see Scott's head taken or the other way around," Bobby told him.

"Leave them alone. They've done nothing wrong," Duncan told them.

"And then what? Our friends are dead and made complete fools of by one Immortal who couldn't stay out of other people's affairs. Both of them on separate occasions. Yes, they have done something wrong," Bobby explained.

He began to walk around Duncan, almost taunting him by his actions.

"Maybe they couldn't help it. This isn't going to work. I'll somehow get them out of here," Duncan told him.

"How? As soon as you attack me or head after her, Anna will take her head. She'll take his head next and thenIfinally take yours. You're not strong enough to take her now, why would you be after she's taken their heads? He's just as old as we are, maybe even older. I don't know," Bobby asked him.

Anna snickered from the other side of the room. She was hoping that Duncan would make his move. She wanted nothing more than to take the young Immortal's head when out of nowhere, she felt a gust of wind beside her. She glanced from side to side, wondering where it came from.

"Bobby, did you leave a door or window open?" she called over to him.

"No, why do you ask?" he replied.

"Because I just felt wind in here. If there are no windows or doors open, where is it coming from?" she explained.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, becoming slightly worried. Duncan looked between the two, wondering what was really going on. The Scot looked over at Elkaryene and couldn't help but feel powerless against what was happening. His stare turned to Methos and sighed.

_'Is this how it ends for the world's oldest Immortal? Being killed over something that could not have been avoided?'_ Duncan asked himself.

He glanced towards Bobby again, who had left him alone in order to find where the wind was coming from, which had decided to start up again. Duncan decided to take this opportunity and ran towards Anna, who was preoccupied with the gusts. She didn't notice him until it was too late and she was knocked from her position beside Elkaryene. She hit the floor hard nearby, her sword dropping from her hands.

"How dare you!" Anna cried at him.

"How dare you. You go after Elkaryene and Scott, not even bothering to hear their side of the story," Duncan replied.

"We did hear ther side! They ran away from the scene. That makes them guilty in our books," Anna replied. "Why would they have ran if they weren't guilty?"

Duncan almost snarled at the comment as he grabbed her sword from the ground.

"They didn't even know you back then. Your sense of justice and law sounds lousy. Convicting people without knowing everything," Duncan told her. "Maybe I should do something myself."

00000

Bobby began to hurry back to Anna and the others.

_'Why did I leave them alone? Even though the young one does not have anything to defend himself with, he could still be a threat,' _he thought to himself.

A bright light nearby caught his attention, causing him to run towards the scene. He figured that it was someone's Quickening and he wanted to congratulate his wife on a job well done

_'Looks like Anna took one of their heads already. She's starting to have some fun without me,'_ he thought to himself.

When he got into the room, he realized that he was dead wrong. He found Duncan heading over to Elkaryene in order to pull the dagger out of her. Methos was already off his 'prison' and lying in a heap on the floor.

"What have you done to Anna?" Bobby demanded.

"I killed her, what does it look like to you?" replied Duncan, his voice showing his weariness.

Bobby's grip on his sword tightened as he growled. He couldn't bear to look at his wife's body. He headed over to Methos and raised his sword above the lifeless body. Duncan dropped both the dagger and the sword from his hands.

"One wrong move and I will kill him," Bobby threatened. "And I will this time, I swear."

The next several moments seemed like an eternity as Duncan stepped backward.

"I don't doubt it. You've been doing nothing but talking about it since you came to town," Duncan mused.

Bobby snarled as he brought his sword down. A clanging noise brought his attention back to the man on the floor. Methos' injuries had almost completely healed and he regained conscious enough to roll away, causing the sword to hit the ground.

"You're awake. How nice," Bobby said in a cold tone.

He lowered his sword to his side as he watched Methos clumsily climbed to his feet.

"You'll never get away with this. You won't kill me," Methos told him.

"I think I will kill you. You're not in the best shape to fight me," Bobby replied. "I have waited almost 2,000 years for this moment."

Before he could move his sword, he felt another gust of wind. It was so hard that it almost blew him over. Duncan narrowed his eyes at both the wind and the gestures of Bobby. He dropped his sword, covering his face.

_'Where is this wind coming from? If none of the windows or doors are open, there's no way for it to get in. Wait! there wasn't any wind outsde when we came inside!'_ Duncan realized.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone standing nearby. Turning his head to see who it was, the person ran. Duncan became confused for there was nowhere for anyone to hide.

"What the heck was that? It was like they disappeared into thin air," Duncan muttered.

He heard a gasp behind him and he turned back around to see the Elkaryene had awoken. Her first images were of Methos crawling away from Bobby.

"Scott!" she cried out.

Bobby looked over at her and groaned at this. Methos looked over him and gave a small smile.

"Great, now they're both awake," he muttered. "If I take his head, there's someone else to take mine. Well, if I'm going to die, I might as well make it a good one before I go."

He headed for his sword but Methos grabbed it first. The oldest Immortal stepped towards Bobby, who cowered slightly.

"Please let me live," he quietly asked.

Methos snickered at the comment, thinking it was quite ironic considering the situation.

"What a question for you to be asking. Here's you, willing to take my head for something that happened centuries ago without allowing me a chance to fight back and you want me to spare your life," Methos told him.

It appeared to Methos that it just dawned on Bobby what was happening. He tried to back away but Methos kept following him.

"I'm stronger and more experienced than you and I always will. I am better than you," Methos told him.

He ran up to Bobby and sliced his head from his body. The Quickening soon began to take form. Methos embraced the feeling as it overtook him.

A few moments later, once the Quickening had died down, Methos fell to his knees. Elkaryene walked up to him and knelt down beside him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about them now," he quietly said.

"Neither one of us have to," she corrected.

Duncan watched as Elkaryene helped Methos to his feet. They began to head out of the room, with Duncan following them.

TBC...


	8. Remember

"So that's why they wanted us? Simply because of something that was beyond our control? Unbelievable!" Elkaryene asked. "I didn't know I was going to come alive in someone's arms."

"Looks that way," Duncan replied. "Sometimes, people dwell too much on the past."

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved at those years ago. Getting in the affairs of married couples always lands me in trouble," Methos muttered.

The three Immortals were now back in Joe's bar. Joe was sitting behind the bar, cleaning a few glasses.

"What confuses me is that they had plenty of time to kill us. Why didn't they?" Elkaryene wondered.

"I guess they also wanted to kill me since I knew you. They almost got Joe. I'm still wondering where that wind came from since all the windows and doors were closed," Duncan replied.

"Wherever the hell it came from, it certainly helped a lot. Without it, we all would have died," Methos put in.

Joe gave a snicker as he placed the last glass on the table. He began to walk over to the Immortals and sat down next to Methos.

"You think so? I'm happy we're all still alive too," Joe said. "I can't recall how many times I've come to death already since I've actually met the two of you. More times than what I care to admit."

Methos raised one of eyebrows as he looked at the mortal. He gave a small laugh as he stood up.

"One way or another, I'm exhausted and full of clothes which I do like to get changed. I've got to get some sleep. How about you Elkaryene?" he said to his friends.

Elkaryene had laid her head in her arms on the table. She lifted her head and looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Let me take the two of you back. Neither one of you are in any condition to drive and I doubt that you'd want to get any attention walking around with clothes like that," Duncan told them.

Methos gave him a mock glare as he followed Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod outside with Elkaryene close behind them. A figure stepped to Joe's side but the mortal never noticed him. The invisible figure then followed the three out the door.

00000

Methos glanced over at Elkaryene, giving a small smile before falling asleep. Almost immediately, he found that he began to dream.

_Methos found himself outside the building. He was slightly confused on how he actually got out there. _

_"I must be sleepwalking or something," he muttered. _

_"No you're not," came a voice from behind him._

_Methos twirled around to find a somewhat familiar face standing before him._

_"Hugh Fitzcairn. How did you find your way into my dreams? The last time I saw you,I was going out of my mind whenI nearly killed Kari," Methos wondered._

_"Because I can, that's why. I am here to tell you something," Fitzcairn told him. _

_Fitzcairn gave a small laugh as he glanced at the look on the oldest Immortal's face. Fitzcairn walked over to Methos' side yet didn't say anything for a moment._

_"Methos, remember the last time I came to see you? What I told you?" Hugh asked him. _

_Methos thought for a moment before answering. _

_"I do. You told me that Elkaryene asked you to help me," he replied._

_"Yes and I did help you. It's also the same reason I came this time: because Elkaryene asked me to," Hugh replied with a smile. "She's just as worried about you as you are about her."_

_"Why would she be worried about me? She's the one who's young and inexperienced," Methos questioned._

_"Maybe because you're the oldest and a bit of a target? Just remember Methos, she adores you so. Remember that you saved her life more than once," Hugh replied, his voice starting to fade._

_Methos gave a small smile as he watched Fitzcairn disappear into thin air._

00000

Methos awoke with a start, a few drops of perspiration falling down his face. He glanced over at Elkaryene, who hadn't moved from her spot nearby.

_'I just have to remember that Fitzcairn found her first. I guess I should be thankful that she's here. I could easily be dead if it wasn't for her. Though Charley might not have been after me if she hadn't been around,'_ he thought to himself, running a hand through his hair.

He thought about what Fitzcairn had already told him between the two meetings.

_'I wonder what trouble we're going to get into next?' _he asked himself. _'I hope no more for quite a while.'_

He laid back down, hoping that he would be able to fall back asleep and not have any more dreams.

The End.

Sorry for the short chapter and the delay in finishing it. (Got a bit of a writer's block)


End file.
